1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and method for performing electrosurgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an open or endoscopic bipolar electrosurgical forceps including opposing jaw members which include an energy-based cutting element (e.g., cutting electrode) for energy based tissue division.
2. Background of Related Art
A forceps is a pliers-like instrument which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp and constrict vessels or tissue. So-called “open forceps” are commonly used in open surgical procedures whereas “endoscopic forceps” or “laparoscopic forceps” are, as the name implies, used for less invasive endoscopic surgical procedures. Electrosurgical forceps (open or endoscopic) utilize mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis on the clamped tissue. The forceps include electrosurgical conductive plates which apply the electrosurgical energy to the clamped tissue. By controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied through the conductive plates to the tissue, the surgeon can coagulate, cauterize and/or seal tissue.
Tissue or vessel sealing is a process of liquefying the collagen, elastin and ground substances in the tissue so that they reform into a fused mass with significantly-reduced demarcation between the opposing tissue structures. Cauterization involves the use of heat to destroy tissue and coagulation is a process of desiccating tissue wherein the tissue cells are ruptured and dried.
Since tissue sealing procedures involve more than simply cauterizing tissue, to create an effective seal the procedures involve precise control of a variety of factors. In order to affect a proper seal in vessels or tissue, it has been determined that two predominant mechanical parameters must be accurately controlled: the pressure applied to the tissue; and the gap distance between the electrodes (i.e., distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue).
Many of the instruments of the past include blade members or shearing members which simply cut tissue in a mechanical and/or electromechanical manner. Other instruments generally rely on clamping pressure alone to procure proper sealing thickness and are often not designed to take into account gap tolerances and/or parallelism and flatness requirements which are parameters which, if properly controlled, can assure a consistent and effective tissue seal.
In addition, conventional or known tissue sealing reciprocating instruments have cutting mechanisms which are primarily designed to mechanically divide tissue (i.e., knife blade) and do not divide tissue in an electrosurgical fashion.
Thus, a need exists to develop an electrosurgical instrument which effectively and consistently seals, coagulates or cauterizes tissue and which is selectively configurable to cut tissue in an electrosurgical fashion.